


1.07

by missus_e



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Dialogue, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missus_e/pseuds/missus_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I shot a superior officer... in the chest." Missing bits of dialogue from Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. episode 1.07</p>
            </blockquote>





	1.07

Jemma cringed. 

"I shot a superior officer… in the chest."

Fitz seemed to flat-line. "What."  

This was definitely not going well. 

"With the Night-Night pistol actually." She was talking fast, exactly the way she'd spoken to her mother who discovered Jemma's vast collection of fungi she kept under her bed at age eight. "It was a very high-stress situation."

Fitz opened and closed his mouth once, then regained the power of speech. "H-how- who-?" 

"Agent Sitwell." 

"S-Sitwell?! You shot Agent Sitwell wit the Night-Night gun, my Night-Night gun?" 

"I just said it was a very intense situation, and Skye was talking in my ear, and the flirting was definitely not working-"

"Flirting?!"

"… I just panicked. You know I don't do well in those kind of high pressure social situations."  

Fitz looked down at his shoes, held his head and closed his eyes. He started to walk away, but apparently thought of something else in this insane scenario that needed to be addressed. "How exactly did you get into a position that required you to shoot Agent Sitwell in the chest?" 

Jemma did her best not to raise her voice, but it was hard to present the facts when her good girl psyche kept assaulting her with guilt. "Well Skye and I suspected that something about your, and Wards, mission was not exactly right, so I helped Skye hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database-" 

"You helped her?"  

"It turned out alright. Once we realized there was no extraction team coming for you, we decided to… form our own team. And now you're here, safe and sound."

Fitz's mouth was still hanging open.

Simmons smiled nervously. "Oh come on Fitz," she said lightly. "It can't be that bad compared to what you went through." 

"No, no, you see," Fitz launched, "I, um, let's see: made friends with some Russians, successfully crossed a patrolled border, dismantled a super-powerful weapons disabalizer and used it against the bad guys, while you _shot a superior officer in the chest!_ " 

"Well when you put it like that…" 

"Are you- Ah!" There was a brief moment of silence while Jemma watched her best friend try to regain some grasp of the situation. Finally he put his hands on the table and looked straight into her eyes. "At least tell me how the gun performed."

Simmons hesitated. "Ward was right, it does feel a little off." 

"OH COME ON JEMMA!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tumblr in 2013. Reposting here because I like having all of my stuff in one place.


End file.
